In the store display of small product items, it is a common practice to provide display trays arranged to receive a plurality of product items in a front-to-back column, with a spring actuated pusher paddle at the back of the column arranged to automatically move the column forward each time a product item is removed from the front of the display. This makes for a more sales-attractive display, by keeping the merchandise always available at the front of the display where it is easily seen and easily removed.
In the case of some products, such as packaged sandwich meats, for example, the product (e.g., a plurality of slices of sandwich meat) is received in a plastic blister pocket, typically of cylindrical shape, which is mounted on a back panel, also typically of plastic material, forming a sealed package. Frequently, such packages are recessed in the back, such that adjacent packages will nest to some degree. Products of this type tend to be difficult to handle in typical push-forward type display trays because the nesting of adjacent packages, coupled with limited overhead spaces, makes the normal upward removal of a package difficult or impossible. Accordingly, it is known to provide such trays with a package supporting and dispensing frame at the front end of the tray, which allows the product-containing pocket to project through the frame, while restraining the somewhat larger back panel of the package. Customers can extract packages from these displays by gripping the forwardly projecting pocket and pulling forward. The back panel of the package, which is somewhat flexible, flexes sufficiently to allow it to pass through the opening in the frame and be removed by the customer. The remaining column is then moved forward by the pusher paddle until the back panel of the front package is engaged and restrained by the frame while the pocket projects forwardly through the frame, ready for the next customer.
A known form of dispensing frame for display trays of the type described has side portions, which extend generally vertically along both sides of the package back panel, and an upper portion connecting upper ends of the side portions. These frame elements engage a package back panel adjacent to its top and side edges while allowing its blister portion to project forwardly through the frame. A shortcoming of this arrangement is that it requires the package to be gripped by its circular blister, in order to pull the package through the frame. This may be difficult for some customers.
Another problem with known display trays of the type mentioned above is that, whenever a customer removes a package and then changes his or her mind (a not-infrequent occurrence), dealing with the removed but unwanted package presents a problem. There may or may not be space to set it on top of the display, depending on what displays or structures there may be directly over head. In the end, the customer may just place the package in an improper location, wherever space can be found.